FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is concerned with a method and system for roasting of a food product by means of heated gaseous flow. More particularly, the invention is concerned with avoiding contact between smoke issuing from a heat generator and a food product so as to avoid having polluting combustion residues coming into contact with the food product.